A Different Point of View
by fangthane
Summary: Love comes in many sizes


Post TS. Parady of MagnificentSin's "The One that Got Away". Set in the POV of a crab. 

He sat on the beach, lonely and dry. His life would end soon; as a crab, he only had a life expectancy of about a year and he was already 10 months old. "Oh to love! To feel the embrace of a kindred spirit! To chance a smile from a woman of goddess proportions." Pierre looked about the beach, his eye stalks glanced here and there looking for any sign of life. All he could see was Phillippe, his friend. "Phillippe, do you not wish love, embrace, to be one with another?"

Phillippe's eye stalks turned but his shell did not. "I wish food, and then to go back into the ocean. You are aware we are not exactly high on the evolutionary scale, the gulls will get us soon."

Pierre sighed causing bubbles to escape his mouth. "I am lonely Phillippe. I want a mate. I have not known affection since my mother cast me out into the water."

Phillippe turned and scuttled across the sand, his claws upward to avoid falling over them. "You are a sad sight. All your moaning and twitterpaiting, live your life, and enjoy. Your due to die soon. Just eat, drink and be happy."

Pierre was listening to his friend but was lost in thought when he saw her. A woman of such beauty, his mandibles clattered and his eye stalks quivvered as he grew excited. He watched as the visage of beauty swung out a towel and laid down next to another biped. She dropped to her knees and fell on her belly, catching her chin in her hands. He watched the jiggle of her breasts and her bright smile. "HER! She is mine!"

Phillippe looked at the woman. "Are you daft! She is a biped! Besides, you know bipeds do not like crabs. They have medicine to kill us."

But Pierre was oblivious to his friends words. He scuttled across the hot sand and approached the goddess. He moved slowly as not to frighten the beauty. He stood upwards on all his legs and presented his formal claw, it was huge, she would be impressed. But she looked through a magazine and ignored him. He thought, "She is playing hard to get... ahh yes so sexy, and her endoskeletal body is such a turn on."

He reached out and touched her foot. "Ah my cheri, so lovely, so soft skin... I love you. I am hard, as you can see. Does this not make you hot'

His claw had not felt such soft beauty, he was enamored. She looked over her shoulder and stood screaming. "Ahh yes my claw! Large, is it not? It has made many a woman scream." As he spoke, she ran from him. .

Pierre gasped as he watched her run, her body quivered under her black bikini. He would have had an erection, had he a penis, but his gonopod was hard and he would have her. He began to run with all his might, his legs flew across the sand.

Phillippe looked as the woman ran past him. She kicked out and struck his shell causing him to flip end over end into the ocean. "Gasp, gasp, see, your precious woman is dangerous! She tried to kill me!"

Pierre ran past laughing. "She likes me! Not you! That's why she pushed you aside!"

She moved across the beach and up a hill. "You can run, sweet dear, but I have four legs and you only two."

Pierre ran across the beach and up the hill countering her movement. Now she would run at him and not from him. She saw him and screamed again. "Yes, yes, it is large, but I will be gentle. I am experienced. I am after all French." He smiled as she fell on the sand. Her hair and skin moved in slow motion to him. She was perfect.

He moved at her feet, his claws snapping in a rhythm of his heart beat. He was in love. He was so lost in love, he failed to notice her heel come at him rather fast. He was hit and flew across the beach landing on his side. He rolled like a coin down the hill yelling. "I love, love, love, love youuuuuu."

He landed in the ocean and scrambled to his many legs. "You see Phillippe! She loves me! This is amore, this is my chance!" He smiled and closed his eyes thinking of their future, he would pursue her again soon.

He heard her name... Stephanie...

(Please read "The One That Got Away", written by MagnificentSin


End file.
